Your Sam
by katy-anker
Summary: Frodo is having terrible nightmares. Sam helps to distract him. Set after the events of the Lord of the Rings. Rated M for... uh... sexy times...


Frodot even remember moving until it was almost too late.

s me!It** Frodos wrist, no longer trying to push the sword away. **

**Sams chest, his knees digging into his ribcage as the tip of his sword pressed into the soft skin of the gardener**Don** he whispered and a tear slipped down his cheek to settle in his golden curls. A sob clawed its way free, tearing its way out of Frodos chest, and the gardener clung to him and they were both sobbing and - **

**Frodo sat bolt upright in bed, boiling tears running down his cheeks. He rubbed his eyes fiercely with both hands, fighting to stay quiet so as not to wake Sam. The hobbit calmed a little when he felt the stump where his finger should have been. That reminded him that things had changed and that they were both safe now. Nothing could hurt them anymore. The Dark Lord Sauron was gone, along with the threat of Mordor, and so was Gollum and the rings arm when he tried to cover his mouth with both hands to stifle the sound. Sam shushed him gently, taking Frodo in his arms. **

**Sam asked softly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the inside of Frodos nod, Sam shuffled backwards so that he was leaning against the headboard and then snaked an arm around Frodo**The nightmares won** Sam whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Frodo**It** the dark-haired hobbit replied shakily. And then he fell silent because that was not quite true. ve always helped me.s hands were as they clung to him. Sam tried to rub some warmth into them, his frown deepening when it didns cold feet found his under the blankets. **

**Sam said, his voice concerned, but his heart sped up a little when Frodo tilted his head to one side, a watery smile on his face as he regarded the gardener, his thick eyelashes spiky with tears. **

**Sam said guiltily. t. Not when yout be proper, Frodo. Not at all.**It would be a pleasant enough distraction,Frodo?Are you sure? Because if you dond never -I do want to, Sam,More than anything.s cheek, shifting slightly so that he could stretch up and press a soft, chaste kiss to SamIts our first ,Just say no if you want me to stop.I love you,s golden hair and pulled him closer so that he could kiss him.

**Sam whispered back, his lips finding Frodos tongue swept across Frodos hair, pulling him even closer. **

**Sam lifted Frodo without breaking the kiss, pulling him so that the dark-haired hobbit was sitting in his lap. Frodo wrapped his legs around Sams growing erection pressing against his own. Sam moaned into Frodos eyes rolled back a little in his head. **

**Frodo whispered when the heat pooling in his stomach began to feel a little too uncomfortable. **

**Sam kissed down Frodos nightshirt quickly, kissing his neck again, and licking and sucking at the skin there. Frodo groaned, clinging to Sam as he wrapped his legs around Sams whine of protest as he leant down to focus on Frodo**More!Please, Sam.s nipples, flicking his tongue back and forth across the tip before he gave it a gentle bite. Frodo cried out in pleasure and, with a tilt of his head as an idea came to mind, Sam tweaked a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a harder nip. Frodo groaned and his hands flew to touch his cock through his breeches, rubbing at it in the hope that he could relieve the almost-unbearable pressure as his cock strained against the material.

Sam caught both of Frodos wrists as he effectively bound him.

**he ordered, and his tone was so firm that Frodo positively melted. **

**Once Sam was convinced that Frodo was going to do as he was told, the gardener released Frodos cock in favour of his thighs instead. **

**Frodo couldns hair rather painfully and looked at him with pleading eyes, Sam might have continued to tease him. But that wasns straining cock from his breeches, Sam looked up at Frodo, his lidded eyes dark with promise. Frodo moaned softly at the look on Samt. Sam had said. **

**Quite out of the blue, Sam licked a wet stripe along the underside of Frodos golden hair. The gardener bobbed his hand up and down, swirling his tongue on the tip, and Frodos as he dragged his tongue up the base of Frodos balls as he reached between Frodos tight hole. **

**Sam pressed his tongue to the underside of Frodos legs. He reached up to tweak one of Frodo**Sam,s calloused finger circled his entrance, barely probing.

Sam drew back, struggling to catch his breath as he admired his handiwork. Frodo was sprawled out on the bed before him, his eyes wild with bliss and his cheeks rosy, his cock rigid as it rested against his stomach, glistening wetly in the silvery moonlight. A drop of pre-cum welled up and Sam caught it on his finger, sucking it clean. Impossibly, Frodoobscenes dismay, Sam vanished from the bed. The dark-haired hobbit whined his distress.

**he mumbled, trying to focus as he heard Sam rummaging around in the bedside drawer. t stop now. Don **

**Sam replied, seating himself on the bed again and rolling a small vial between his hands before he set it on the bed. The gardener slowly undid the laces on his breeches, releasing his cock from its confines and smiling when Frodo moaned at the sight of it. Sam pulled out the stopper of the vial, smirking a little when he saw Frodo peering at him owlishly through the semi-darkness, despite his current state, and emptied the contents onto his hands. The scent of roses filled the air as Sam rubbed the oil onto his cock. The dark-haired hobbit enjoyed the look on Sams stomach, a silent reprimand that he was to wait until Sam was ready before he came. **

**Once the gardener was satisfied that his cock was slick enough that it would not hurt Frodo, he ensured that his fingers were properly coated and then looked up at Frodo. The hobbit swept his legs open for Sam and the gardener groaned, low in his throat, at the view. **

**Sam whispered at the sight of Frodo spread open before him. **

**Sam pressed the tip of his finger into the hot heat, groaning again at the feel of Frodo twitching around him. Sam waited until the tight ring of muscles was properly relaxed before he pushed his finger all the way in. **

**Frodo arched his back and cried out in bliss, pushing back against Sam and throwing caution to the wind. The gardener smiled, thrusting his finger slowly back and forth as he stretched the hobbits cock was so hard that Sam knew it must hurt. He didns shoulders as his nails dug into the soft skin there. Sam smiled and bent his fingers a little. Frodo screamed out his pleasure for the whole of Hobbiton to hear and, when you took into account how loud the little Baggins could be, they probably could too. **

**Samt take long tonight, he knew. **

**Sam gripped Frodo around the waist and rolled over onto his back, somehow keeping Frodo seated upon his cock as he did so. The dark-haired hobbit smiled through his lust, lifting and lowering himself quickly as Sam held him by the waist, thrusting inside him deeper and deeper. **

**Releasing the dark-haired hobbits painfully hard cock, drawing broken moans and loud pants from Frodo as he did so. **

**Sam hit the spot inside Frodo that made the hobbit see stars and, as he came across Sams chest and pressed soft kisses to the gardenerd been in this position before, Sam remembered, but this was much more preferable. **

**Frodo whispered against his neck, perhaps thinking the same thing as his lover. **

**Sam replied, kissing Frodo gently as he lay with his eyes shut on the pillows. He knew they needed to clean up but that could wait. They were cuddled close now and nothing - nothing - could have persuaded Sam to let go of Frodo in that moment. **

**t ever leave me, will you?**Of course not,Ire mine. And I


End file.
